Dangerous Love
by ImReddie
Summary: After Morgan leaves the BAU the team gains a great asset from an undercover unit. Spencer is worried about who the new team member will be, but he stops worrying the minute he meets Seth Gecko. AU-Prentiss is also back in this fic. (I recently read a crossover fic and I loved the thought of these two, so here goes nothing)
1. Chapter 1

That morning walking into the BAU Spencer wasn't sure how to feel. Yesterday Morgan had left and he cried. He honestly broke down, and no one knew who was replacing him. Reid tried to get some information out of everyone but no one was talking. He tried to watch where he was going but when Reid gets too wrapped up into his head there was no stopping him.

Reid was thinking so much that he didn't realize there was someone in front of him until it was too late. Reid collided with the man and spilled his coffee everywhere.

"I am so sorry!" Spencer frantically exclaimed.

The man let out a sigh as he was getting up from the ground, Reid's coffee ended up all over the stranger's clothes.

"It's okay I guess…" the man said, "I needed to go home and change anyway."

"Sorry…" Reid tried.

"Looks like you spilled your coffee…sorry about that."

The man bent down to pick up the forgotten cup and handed it back to Spencer.

"I should have been looking where I was going. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't see you." Reid rambled.

The man shook his head, "I'm fine, nothing to worry about I'll just go home and shower."

With that the man disappeared. Reid couldn't help but wonder who the man was, he had never seen him before and he didn't think that the bureau had recruited anyone new. He didn't have much time to think about it because they had a case. The case only lasted a few days and Prentiss was doing well in her new role.

A few days after the case Reid arrived at the BAU before any of his teammates, but he was very surprised to see the man that he had ran into a few days ago sitting at Morgan's old desk.

"Um, excuse me but can I help you?" Reid asked.

"Oh, you again. No coffee this time?"

"I'm sorry but do you need help with a case?" Reid started, "Are you with another agency?"

The man laughed, "Spencer Reid, right?"

"How do you know that?"

"I'm Seth, Seth Gecko."

"it's nice to meet you, but I don't understand." Reid said.

"I'm the new guy. Oh, by the way I got you some coffee." Seth stated pulling the coffee cup off his desk and gesturing it towards Spencer.

"A new teammate? Already?" Reid exclaimed.

"Yeah, I worked with Derek a long time ago. We have been friends for years. He notified me as soon as this position opened up." Seth smiled.

"So, you're friends with Morgan?" Reid asked.

"Yeah…is that a problem?" Seth furrowed his brow.

"No, not at all thanks for the coffee." Reid replied in a hurry turning towards his desk.

Seth smiled, "I almost forgot something."

"What's that?" Reid asked looking up.

Seth laughed a little and took out something from the desk drawer. He threw it on top of Reid's desk. Reid looked down and saw a medium sized zip lock bag with sugar packets in it.

"Thanks." Reid smiled breathlessly.

Seth winked at him and then settled back at his desk waiting for Prentiss to arrive so they could finish their conversation from yesterday. Reid hummed a little while drinking his coffee, he sent a quick text to Morgan and told him that he missed him, but he also sent a thank you for letting Seth know how he took his coffee.

The next day was a Thursday and not much happened. All they had was left over paperwork, which Seth volunteered to help with. He sat next to Spencer and smiled. He knew the kid was a genius, hell he felt like he knew everything about the kid because Morgan always blabbed about him. Derek wanted them to meet, but with the BAU life one thing after another happened. It wasn't the easiest job in the world and he made sure Seth knew that before taking the job. Seth knew that it was a dangerous job and that loved ones always got dragged in the middle of it, but Seth was a bachelor and he didn't have anyone really besides his brother and his Uncle Eddie. They both could take care of themselves so he was worried at all.

Spencer looked over at Seth who looked deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Reid smiled.

Seth shook his head, "It's nothing, I was just thinking about stuff."

"Stuff, like what?"

"I can profile myself, Dr. Reid I don't need you to do it for me." Seth laughed.

Reid shook his head, "Oh no, I wasn't going to do that. I was just wondering about you. I feel like you know me already. You know I'm Doctor Reid and not SSA Reid. You also know I like more sugar than coffee every morning…so I was just kind of curious about you."

"What do you wanna know?" Seth asked with this strange look on his face.

"Anything…" Reid started, "Anything you want to volunteer. I don't want to pry…"

Seth had this dark look in his eyes, that was the only way Reid could explain it.

"Well, I worked with Derek before he joined the BAU. We went to the same college and were friends since then. Um, I have one brother and I was born in Kansas City. My Uncle raised me and him." Seth stated.

"I see, what's your brother's name?" Reid asked.

"Richie."

"So, who is the older brother?" Reid said not taking his eyes off Seth.

"He is." Seth said darkly.

"Oh." Reid stated flatly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah...oh." Reid said, "I can see by the way that you said it that you have some resentment towards him. Is it because you protect him more than he protects you?"

Seth looked at him and without saying a word got up and went to the kitchenette. Reid thought maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all. He didn't see Seth the rest of the day, he probably asked Prentiss if he could take off the rest of the day Reid thought, after all he didn't really need to help them. Reid picked up his things and started towards the elevator. He smiled when he realized that Seth was standing next to him.

"Hey…" Reid sighed.

"Hey." Seth said.

"Look about what I said before about you and your brother I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said that stuff. My brain sometimes won't turn off and I just say the first thing I think of, it's like I have a profiler brain. These things just come out even if I'm not talking to an unsub." Reid replied.

Seth shook his head, "Look, what you said was true and I guess I was just upset because I don't like to admit it. My brother and I have a complicated relationship. I do try to protect him and he seems to want less and less to do with me each year. I'm not sure what is causing this rift between us but we aren't as close as we used to be."

"Sorry…"

Seth laughed, "Do you ever stop being sorry?"

"Not really," Reid sighed, "I just don't want you to be mad about what I said. I don't know you and I was out of line."

"It's fine," Seth smiled, "Let's get outta here."

The elevator dinged and they both shuffled inside. The ride was quiet, neither man had anything to say to one another. Once they got outside Seth asked if he needed a ride.

"A ride would be great actually, I don't like taking the metro when we get out late. Not exactly the safest thing to do." Reid said.

Once they arrived at Reid's apartment building Seth decided to walk him up. He ignored Spencer telling him that he would be fine and that he didn't have to worry about him.

Seth started, "Look about before…I don't want you to worry about it at all. It's not something you should worry yourself with. I'm a big boy, I can deal with the fact that me and my brother aren't close."

"I know. Um, do you want to grab coffee tomorrow on the way into work?" Reid said changing the subject, "You did buy me coffee and I never got to thank you for it."

Seth was going to object but he realized that getting coffee with him wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Sure. I'll pick you up around 7."

"Great. Thanks for the ride, goodnight Seth." Reid said before going into his apartment.

Seth smiled at the closed door. Derek told him a lot about the genius but he left out the part about him being pretty cute. Seth didn't know what he was thinking, but he was starting to think about Spencer more and more. It all started the day he had gone to the BAU to talk to Prentiss, the day Reid spilled his coffee on him. Seth didn't actually mind the coffee, what he did mind however was working with someone that might make him cross the line he always promised himself that he wouldn't cross. He told himself a long time ago that no matter how attracted he was to someone he worked with he wouldn't ever act on it. Seth had crossed that boundary before and it was a pretty messy situation. He fell asleep that night with thoughts of Reid and coffee.

That morning he woke to his phone ringing. He moaned and rolled over to the night stand to get his phone.

"Richard, I told you not to call me this early…"

"Sorry man, but I'm not Richie."

"Derek? Is everything okay?" Seth sat up.

"Relax, everything is fine. I just figured I'd call you and see how your first few days at the BAU have been." Derek laughed into the phone.

Seth could hear Hank crying in the background. He smiled to himself, being a family man suited Derek.

"Well, the first day I got there your boy spilled coffee on me. I think he was still really upset that you weren't there. He looked like he had a lot on his mind." Seth said.

"Yup, that sounds like Reid. How is he doing?" Derek asked.

"He seems…good." Seth hesitated.

"Wait, what was that?" Derek stated, "Seth Gecko you tell me what is going on right now."

Seth sighed, "It's nothing. He is fine. There is nothing going on with him, but I guess I don't know man…sometimes I think I don't know how to interact with people. I feel like being undercover for so long made me this stranger to human interaction."

"Well, you and Reid have something in common than." Derek laughed, "Look man, I'm sure you are doing great. I talked to baby girl and she said that everyone loved you and you fit in perfectly. That says a lot coming from Garcia, trust me. "

"Thanks. I really appreciate you hooking me up with this opportunity. I can't thank you enough. You dragged my ass out of the shit storm I called my life."

"No problem Gecko, now look make sure you take care of baby boy. That's my little brother man, so I'm counting on you." Derek stated, "I gotta go, but don't worry you are doing great. Talk to you soon."

"Yeah, talk to you later."

Seth hung up the phone and went to the bathroom to jump in the shower, he was going to pick up Reid soon and he didn't want to be late. His phone beeped signaling a text, so he picked it up before returning to the bathroom.

 _See you soon :) -Spencer_

He smiled at the message and realized he was being an idiot. Even if he was thinking of the kid in a romantic way it's not like he could ever act on it. He replied with winky face and proceed to get ready. Seth didn't realize just how close Spencer lived, last night driving home was a blur but this morning he realized that he lived only ten minutes from him. Reid was waiting for him to downstairs when he pulled up.

As he got in Seth said, "I didn't realize it last night but we live like ten minutes from each other. I live on Bloomfield."

"Oh, that's a nice area. I play chess in a park near there. It's a pretty great place. Maybe we can go sometime." Reid smiled.

Seth nodded and began driving to the coffee shop he frequented.

"No way." Reid said breaking Seth out of his stupor.

"What? You don't like this place? We can go wherever you want…"

"No, no. This is actually my favorite place! I love their coffee, they have so many different kinds. They have a caramel blend that is to die for!" Reid said excitedly.

"Oh…" Seth laughed, "You really love coffee, huh?"

"Yes, didn't Derek tell you?"

"He did," Seth smiled, "But I didn't believe that you liked it that much. The way he described it was you like coffee more that you like eating."

Reid giggled, "That might be true actually."

They got out of the car and walked into the coffee shop. After what felt like forever Spencer finally decided on his coffee. He chose a French vanilla blend and still added tons of sugar. They reached the office just in time to get shuffled into the conference room where they learned they would be going to Phoenix, Arizona. They were after an unsub who was killing prostitutes and runaways. After five days with no leads, they finally got a break in the case. The guy they were after was Carlton Ricks, white male, thirty-five years old with no family and now no job. They traced his cell phone to an abandon warehouse where he was keeping a woman name Marla. The team busted through the front and back of the warehouse. Reid and Seth approached the unsub who had a gun to Marla's head. The rest of the team filed in behind Ricks.

Prentiss was the first to speak, "Drop your weapon. You don't want to do this Carlton!"

"I do! I need to do this! I need to get rid of the filth." Carlton shouted.

Seth thought they only had one option to take him alive. He looked at Spencer, then he put his weapon away.

Seth began to speak, "Carlton. Hey, look at me…I know why you're doing this. I know you were a kid when your mom started doing things that you didn't agree with. I know that you were unhappy with what she was doing. I know she used to lock you in the closet and make you watch. It's not your fault Carlton. It's not."

As he was talking Seth began to take a few steps closer to the unsub. The team watched and waited, even Spencer was holding his breath.

"Don't come any closer!" Carlton shouted, "I'll kill you! Don't make me hurt you too!"

"Hey…hey. It's okay, you don't have to hurt anyone anymore. Carlton, why don't you let Marla go and come with me. I promise nothing bad is going to happen." Seth stated taking another step towards him.

Carlton moved the weapon away from Marla and aimed it at Seth. Reid took a shot at the unsub without even thinking, but another shot rang out.


	2. Chapter 2

Rossi rushed over to Marla who was unharmed and Prentiss rushed towards Seth with JJ and Reid in toe.

"Are you okay?" Prentiss asked watching Seth get to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just clipped my shoulder."

A look of relief washed over everyone's faces. Reid was standing behind Seth but he couldn't bear to look him in the eye. He hesitated, he knew it. Reid knew that he should have took the shot before the unsub was able to get a shot off. Seth turned around and looked at him, he walked over and grabbed his hand.

"Hey…I'm fine. No worries, okay?" Seth said.

Looking up Reid said, "But you got hurt. I should have taken the shot before he got a shot off."

"You can't think like that. I'm good. Now, help me to the ambulance." Seth stated rolling his eyes.

Reid did what he was told. Seth was right, the bullet only clipped his shoulder. Seth refused to go to the hospital but Emily made him go anyway. After he went to the hospital, Reid decided that he would drive Seth home and then return his car in the morning.

"You know I can still drive, right?" Seth laughed.

"I know, but I don't think you should. Plus, they gave you pain meds and remember I'm a doctor so, I don't think you should be driving at all." Reid smiled.

Seth raised his hand in defeat. He let Reid drive him back to his house. When they got to his place, however his door was open.

"Wait here." Seth said.

"No, I'm going with you. You just got shot."

"I can take care of myself!" Seth shouted.

He must have scared Reid because he jumped back away from him.

"Hey…I'm sorry. I just…" Seth trailed off.

"It's okay. If you want to go in alone I'll wait here."

"Come on, but stay behind me." Seth stated.

They both pulled out their service weapons and started towards the house. Seth opened the door and checked in the living room, seeing nothing he began walking towards the bedroom. Reid heard a noise from the kitchen so he didn't follow Seth. Spencer started towards the kitchen. As he entered the room he saw a man going through Seth's refrigerator whistling a song to himself.

"Freeze." Spencer said, "Who are you?"

The man turned to face him, "I could ask you the same thing."

"God damnit Richard!" Seth yelled from behind Reid.

Reid lowered his weapon while Seth turned on the light. Seth walked towards Richard and smacked him in the head.

"You could have at least told me you were coming." Seth said closing the fridge door.

"What happened to you?" Richie asked gesturing towards his shoulder.

"He got shot." Reid said, no longer trying to be silent.

Both brothers turned towards him. Seth shook his head rubbing his eyes. Reid thought that this was probably a good time to leave so he turned towards the exit.

"Well, I'm gonna go now. Make sure you take the pain pills like they were prescribed and I'll return your car tomorrow." Spencer mumbled.

Seth ran after him, "Wait, let me take you home. You really don't need to keep my car. Especially now that my knuckle head brother is here."

"It's okay. I will bring it early tomorrow. No need to worry. Get some rest."

And with that Spencer was gone. As soon as Richie was sure the man had left he turned to his brother and asked, "Are you and him…?"

"Fuck you, Richard."

"I'm just asking brother." Richie replied, "Cuz he seems like your type."

"Oh, and what is my type Richard?"

"You know, young…pretty." Richard laughed.

"Again, fuck you!"

Seth walked into his bedroom and shut the door. Suddenly the meds and his bed seemed like a good idea. Before drifting off to sleep though, his thoughts turned back to Reid. He smiled and picked up his phone deciding to send Spencer a text:

 _Thanks for taking care of me, doc. Sorry about my brother-he can be an asshole. -Seth_

Seth stared at the message for a few minutes before closing his phone. It beeped just as he was closing his eyes. He picked it up and read the message:

 _No worries :) I didn't mind meeting your brother, but I'm not the most social person. Get better soon! Also, you owe me coffee ;) -Spence_

Seth smiled and typed:

 _Anything you want ;) -Seth_

Seth laughed and closed his eyes. He had no idea what this kid was doing to him, but he liked it. He fell asleep quickly because of the medicine, but his mind was focused on one thing: Spencer Reid.

The next morning Seth woke to find Richard half naked in the kitchen drinking milk out of the carton.

"Use a glass…" Seth cried angrily. As Seth moved to grab a bowl for his breakfast he heard a knock. He rushed to get it knowing it was probably Reid.

"Hi." Reid smiled as he opened the door.

"Hey…how are you?"

"I should probably be asking you that." Reid smiled, "How did you sleep?"

"Great…like a baby." Seth laughed.

Before Reid could say anything else Richard walked in to the living room. Spencer choked on his words. Seth's brother was pretty easy on the eyes…not as handsome as Seth but definitely not bad looking.

"Richard! Can you put some pants on!" Seth shrieked.

Richie's lips curled into a smile.

"Sorry…Reid, is it? Am I making you uncomfortable?" Richie laughed.

"Oh...n-no. I'm fine." Reid said looking around the room.

Spencer couldn't even look at Richard because he knew that if he did he would probably zero in on his penis because he was wearing tight boxer briefs. Reid was pretty sure that Richard worked out because his body was amazing.

"We need to get to the office so Richie why don't you go put some clothes on so you can get out of my house…" Seth stated.

"Is that anyway to treat your brother?" Richie asked flatly.

"Fine, I'll leave…but lock the door on your way out." Seth looked from him to Reid practically pushing him out the door. As the door slammed Reid yelled breathlessly…"It was nice seeing you again Richard."

Richard smiled to himself. He knew that his brother was probably pissed at him…but he always slept in his boxers so it wasn't his fault that the young doctor came to visit so early in the morning.


End file.
